


Peter Parker's Stressful Family Quarantine

by BeccaIsHigh



Series: Peter Parker's Extended Family [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Family Fluff, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, PETER IS NOT BEING SHIPPED WITH ANYONE, Probably ooc, Protective Natasha Romanov, Quarantine, Team as Family, They all live together still bc i'm the author i do what i want, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fite me, he said fuck ms. rona, please don't im weak, thor is in asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaIsHigh/pseuds/BeccaIsHigh
Summary: "Alright, but if Clint threatens to "yeet your sorry ass out the 10th-story window" like he did to Bruce, just call me and I'll knock some sense into him. He's been a real jerk since Tony thought it would be funny to hide his favorite bow," Nat joked, expecting Peter to giggle or make a joke, but she felt his hand tense up before quickly returning to it's original relaxed state. "Peter? You good?"orThe Avengers must quarantine, and cabin fever quickly gets to them, causing Peter to stress out over the constant fighting. With Peter being so skittish around the group, Natasha becomes concerned and decides that she needs to stop the childish fighting before it goes any further.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: Peter Parker's Extended Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564162
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	Peter Parker's Stressful Family Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long! I come bearing the gift of a cute new Peter fic! I may or may not be projecting onto Peter! Oops! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading, and comments and kudos are always welcome.

Peter Parker was having a very unique quarantine experience. While most teenagers were stuck at home moaning about how bored they were, Peter was trapped in the Avengers tower where everybody was just about ready to commit mass murder. Steve and Tony were once again butting heads, this time over Tony walking around in nothing but a bathrobe while the others were still fully dressed ("Jesus Capsicle, it's not like I'm naked or anything!"). Bucky was just about ready to murder Sam for hogging the playstation, and if it weren't for Wanda forcefully pulling the two apart with her powers, a homicide was likely to have occurred. Even Clint and Nat were at each others' throats over the smallest problems ("You fucking idiot! I told you that the GREEN soap is yours. What color soap did you use, Clint? What color??? BLUE.").

Needless to say, things were tense. Peter would've gone home to May, but she had already made arrangements to stay with a friend during the whole ordeal, and he was just too scared to ask if he could hang with them. Peter hated conflicts between the Avengers, and avoided it as much as possible, but it was inevitable that he would get involved in one sooner or later. Whenever he walked into a room where people were fighting, he walked right back out and kept his head down. He loved his extended family, and he knew they were just suffering from cabin fever, but it still sucked to see them upset all the time. This led to Peter spending most of his days in his room, only leaving to grab more snacks or speak to Vision (the only one who was not spewing constant death threats and seemed relatively sane). 

Natasha was the first to realize that Peter was much more scarce recently. Before they were all stuck inside, Peter was always around somebody in the building. She realized it had been at least a week since she last had alone time with him. It didn't take her long to understand that Peter was upset, and she decided that she needed to make sure he was okay. She grabbed a few bottles of nail polish and went up to see him. They had taken to painting each others' nails every once in a while, and it was a great way for them to bond with each other. Nat went up to Peter's room and softly knocked on his door. 

After a moment, Peter opened the door and mumbled out a tired sounding, "Nat?" The red-head took in the sight in front of her, noting Peter's messy hair and tired eyes, and coming to the conclusion that she woke him up from a nap. 

"Sorry for waking you, I just wanted to see if you were interested in some nail salon time," Nat said, holding up the bottles of polish.

Peter blinked sleepily at her before saying, "Yeah, that sounds good." He moved out of the doorway so Nat could enter. She took in her surroundings as she walked to the table in the corner of Peter's room. His bed was a mess; sheets, blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals all meticulously piled together to create something that seemed to resemble a nest. The table was cluttered on one side with various experiments Peter was conducting, and there were chip bags and candy wrappers all around. She pulled out a chair and sat, watching Peter walk to the table and sit with her.

"What color are we feeling today, kiddo? Black? Red? I could paint my logo on your nails if you want." 

"Black Widow nails sound fun," Peter responded with a small smile. 

"Then Black Widow nails it is." Nat got to work and took Peter's hand, gently holding it while she started painting. "How have you been, Peter? We miss seeing you around the house. Tony's upgraded game system that good?"

"I'm fine, just busy working on ideas I had and playing games," Peter said, choosing not to tell the truth. He didn't want her to get upset with him too. 

She nodded. "Anything else? We barely ever see you anymore. I miss my arachnid partner in crime. Was someone mean to you? We've all been tense. If that's the case, they didn't mean what they said." Nat was very good at reading people, and she knew that Peter was keeping something from her.

"Nobody's been mean to me, Nat. It's fine."

"Alright, but if Clint threatens to "yeet your sorry ass out the 10th-story window" like he did to Bruce, just call me and I'll knock some sense into him. He's been a real jerk since Tony thought it would be funny to hide his favorite bow," Nat joked, expecting Peter to giggle or make a joke, but she felt his hand tense up before quickly returning to it's original relaxed state. "Peter? You good?"

"Yeah, fine!"

Nat decided not to push it any further, and carried on painting. She managed to change the topic, and soon the two friends were laughing and talking like old times.

***

Afterward, Nat thought hard about her conversation with Peter earlier and managed to put a few ideas together. Peter tensed up when she was talking about Clint and Tony's little feud, and he seemed to feel uncomfortable with her word choice to describe her best friend. She also recalled Peter going towards the kitchen but quickly retreating once he saw Steve and Tony having a screaming match from a week ago. Any time there was a disagreement, Peter was nowhere to be seen. And everybody had fought with someone at least once since they were forced to stay inside together. Even Vision had a brief argument with Wanda about something silly. It was quickly clear to Nat that Peter didn't like the constant fights and felt safer away from everyone.

The new issue was trying to get all the Avengers together to discuss the issue. Everybody had some kind of issue with everybody else, and there was no way they would all gather unless there was a major problem. Nat decided it would be easier to slowly go to everyone and have a talk with them individually. That way she could talk to those who were on good terms with her, and have them pass the information to those that were currently annoyed at her.

She initiated her plan through first speaking to Steve, telling him about Peter and asking him to relay the info to Bruce who would pass it on to Tony, who would pass it on to Clint, and so on. She managed to figure out the necessary steps to ensure everyone would know by the end of the day, making sure that anybody who was meant to send information was giving it to somebody they were still on speaking terms with.

Sure enough, her plan worked and by dinnertime, everyone was gathered together in the living room for a family meeting, minus Peter. Nat didn't want the group to start fighting while Peter was in the room, she knew it would do more harm than good, and that it would only make him feel trapped and uneasy. 

"So what's up with Peter? Wanda told me that he's been skittish around us recently," Sam began, sick of watching the others glaring at each other as they all sat together.

"All our stupid fighting is making him anxious. It's not surprising that he doesn't like us fighting already, but it's gotten really bad recently between us all to the point where even I'm beginning to dread getting out of bed and going down to a public area where someone I yelled at yesterday may be. We need to get ourselves under control, and Peter being upset should be our wake-up call," Natasha said, aggressively ignoring Clint's death stare.

"He's a strong kid though, I'm sure he knows we don't mean anything towards each other. It's just cabin fever," Clint replied.

"When me and Pietro were young it was very scary when mom and dad fought. Peter is still young and has a stressful life. He doesn't need his friends turning against each other," Wanda explained.

"Teenagers have high stress rates, and the fighting of those close to them are a leading factor. Perhaps we have been much too irrational recently, and it has made Peter feel discomforted" Vision responded.

Tony took the lead and said, "Look guys, it isn't a debate. Peter's sad and we have shit to sort out. So, right now, we're gonna air all our dirty laundry, apologize for it, and move the hell on. I'll start: Steve, I'll wear pants around the tower now and I'm sorry for telling you to fuck back off to the bottom of the ocean. Nat, I'm sorry for eating your chocolate. Clint, I'm sorry for taking your bow and hiding it under Sam's bed. And I'm sorry for insulting all of you. There. Someone else go."

Everyone sat in a stunned silence for a moment until Steve began, "I forgive you for all that, and I'm sorry for throwing a handful of ice at you this morning. Sorry Vision for calling you a toaster. Sorry to Wanda for taking your brushes. Sorry for everything stupid I've done."

And with that came all the apologies.

"I'm sorry I took Clint's hearing aids and replaced them with airpods."

"Please forgive me for calling you unintelligent, Wanda."

"I ate the last cookie. It wasn't Bruce. Sorry."

"Sorry for ABSOLUTELY MURDERING YOU AT MARIO KART YESTERDAY"

"FUCK YOU, YOU CHEATED!"

"HEY! CUT IT OUT!"

"Sorry Steve."

"Sorry Steve."

"Apologize to each other."

"Sorry Bucky."

"Sorry Sam."

"I'm sorry for using your soap even though you told me not to."

"Sorry for calling you a colorblind idiot."

As the group let out their grievances, everyone gradually relaxed more and calmed down. The more ridiculous the responses got, the more everyone laughed and tensions eventually became non-existent.

Once everybody was done talking, Nat said, "Okay guys, now that we no longer want to kill each other, we're gonna call Peter down and all apologize for making him so upset."

Everybody agreed, and Tony went up to get Peter. When they returned, Nat noticed Peter tense up immediately upon seeing everybody grouped together. "Hey Peter, have a seat next to me, everything's alright. Don't worry," she said, patting the spot next to her.

Peter nodded and took his seat between Nat and Tony. "Nat told us that you were feeling upset about us fighting all the time, and we realized that we've all been stupid recently. We all just want to apologize for making you feel uneasy around us. Sorry, Peter." Tony gave Peter a hug and noticed Peter relax into his grip.

A chorus of apologies from everybody followed, each person individually telling Peter how sorry they were. By the end of it all, Peter had relaxed considerably. "It's okay guys, I forgive you. You didn't mean to upset me," he said, watching as everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

"We love you kiddo. We won't let it happen again, promise," Tony said. Everyone hummed their agreement.

"Okay losers, group hug, c'mon," Clint said, standing up. 

"There's way too many of us," Nat said, standing anyway.

"Whatever," Wanda said, getting up.

Everyone piled together into a mega-hug with Peter in the middle. Wrapped up in a pile of love, Peter closed his eyes and let himself fall into everyone's embrace. He knew now for sure that everything was going to be okay.

***

In the next few days, things had become much better, and any time someone was being rude, someone would help them calm down. Disagreements still occurred, but they were way tamer and solved much quicker. Peter was comfortable being in the group again, and the days seemed much brighter with him around. The team even gathered to play video games together every week now.

The group was having a Smash battle, and everyone was joking and messing around with each other. Nat was busy observing everyone's behavior, noting her observations. Bucky was lovingly taunting Steve, and Tony laughed when Clint took a hand off his controller to smack Wanda. Nat looked over at Peter, laughing as he threw Sam's character over the edge, and smiled to herself. She did good.


End file.
